


A Talent Shared

by RinRin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, M/M, Q's backstory, Secrets, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Q thinks he has James Bond all figured out.  He thinks he knows all of 007's secrets.  He knows everyone's secrets, it's his Talent.Q may not know as much as he thinks.





	A Talent Shared

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently gotten back into 00Q and started to write fics for it, and somehow the first proper posted one is a weird style not unsimilar to my _Ghost of Niidaime_.
> 
> Which does mean that there's quite a few things that aren't explained in the first chapter, but the plan does actually an explanation involved.

It was an off hand statement, a sentence of fact: “I have a Talent for Resurrection.”

Q thought he was more than justified in thinking he understood what 007 wasn’t saying. A few missions in and information he shouldn’t have dripping from his mouth like fat droplets of syrup, Bond (more fond to use his surname than simply his title as 009 was still being called) acknowledged it. With a twitch of his lips, Q echoed the statement.

“My Talent is Secrets.”

Bond had laughed at that and a new secret tickled the back of Q’s mouth, tasting of honey and cloves as he swallowed it down.

His own secrets always tasted of cloves. He wondered if he pulled out a crystal tonight would he see Bond? A harder than usual breath out of his nose and he returned his focus to work.

* * *

 

Bond dragged Trevelyan with him down to complain about the cult that fancied themselves witches who had to make a deal for their powers and Q shared a commiserating look with the Scot before asking if Trevelyan had a Talent. He could have scented the air for it, but given Bond’s own admission, perhaps it would be better to let Trevelyan do the same. Bond laughed, eyes crinkling and the honey-clover taste returned.

“Alec’s quite good at explosions.”

Q tucked that away, let it sit with the knowledge of who did and did not have Talents in MI6. That list would not pass his lips, twined as it was with his Name, long deleted from the world.

Q let’s the secrets settle, feels a connection each time Bond (quickly becoming  _James_ ) references their shared Secret. He rolls his eyes when all evidence says Bond is dead, ignoring the worried looks. Bond,  _James_  has a Talent for Resurrection. He’ll be back.

Then the Anniversary rolls around, not Skyfall, the other one. James is flinty eyed, Trevelyan has called in from the the field asking Q to keep an eye on James, a secret worry dripping from his voice, Q reading it in the air between them.

But James says nothing,  _does_  nothing. And yet, Q sees him and the taste of elderflower, salt, and bitter, tart orange fills his mouth. He nearly chokes on it, damning words pressing against his clenched teeth.

_If Vesper came back to me, I would forgive her, I’d go with her._

Q swears off oranges then. He hates the taste of oranges, and the honey-clover taste tries  _so hard_  to overpower the salt-and-orange taste.

But Vesper’s ghost is strong and Q has never been one to take a step without knowing he has a partner.

James has secrets, of course he does, but Q swallows the various elderflower-and tastes, never letting those droplets of syrup drip down from his lips. He guards those secrets like he guards James in the field. James notices (how could he  _not_ ) and smiles at Q more. Q swallows down the honey-clover-apple that tints the air with the want of James to speak those secrets to Q.


End file.
